


Disipado como el humo de su cigarrillo

by leli_lelo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Universe, Angst, Cigarettes, Depression, Love/Hate, M/M, Manuel es un hdp, Pobre Tinchito, Self-Harm, Smoking, Stress Relief, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leli_lelo/pseuds/leli_lelo
Summary: A veces, cuando su día se hacía más estresante de lo normal, Martín fumaba. Deshacía su corbata, se quitaba los zapatos y sacaba los cigarillos de su escondite para fumarlos en el balcón. Manuel había contemplado esa rutina muy pocas veces ya que al rubio no le gustaba que la gente supiera de su mecanismo de supervivencia. Su curiosidad ardía como la nicotina, por lo que un día decidió quedarse a ver.





	Disipado como el humo de su cigarrillo

A veces, cuando su día se hacía más estresante de lo normal, Martín fumaba. Deshacía su corbata, se quitaba los zapatos y sacaba los cigarillos de su escondite para fumarlos en el balcón. Manuel había contemplado esa rutina muy pocas veces ya que al rubio no le gustaba que la gente supiera de su mecanismo de supervivencia. Su curiosidad ardía como la nicotina, por lo que un día decidió quedarse a ver.

 

La puerta del departamento de Martín estaba semi abierta. La pequeña hendidura de luz que llegaba desde la cocina lo llamaba, le pedía que entrase. Entonces, con todo su sigilo, se escabulló en la casa del argentino. Todo lucía perfectamente ordenado, salvo por el maletín que yacía olvidado junto la puerta y la corbata que colgaba del perchero. Aligeró sus pasos y caminó hasta la puerta francesa que separaba el interior del exterior, la turbia y preciosa Ciudad de Buenos Aires.

Martín Hernandez estaba parado con las dos manos en la barandilla, un cigarrillo enredado entre sus dedos mientras admiraba la vista. Alza su mano ocupada hasta su boca y toma una calada de humo en su boca. La suelta con un sollozo. ¿Estaba llorando? Manuel se acercó hasta estar afuera, detrás de él. Escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó indiferente. Manuel no sabía como lidiar con los sentimientos de la gente, por lo que optaba por ignorarlos. El rubio giró la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas pasadas. No respondió.—Ya sé que eres algo antisocial, pero cuando alguien te habla, tú respon...

—¡¿Te podes callar?!—gritó. Sus ojos se hicieron agua al instante. Manuel quizo reír ante lo estúpido que se veía, llorando como un maricón mientras asesinaba sus pulmones. Todo era silencio salvo por los gemidos de Martín, que progresivamente se hacían más lastimeros. Finalmente, se giró completamente. Lo miraba deshecho, cansado. Su camisa estaba arremangada, dejando ver una serie de heridas horizontales frescas. Manuel ni se inmutó. En cierta forma, se lo esperaba. Siempre sospechó que algo en él no andaba bien -su forma de hablar, cómo se aislaba de todos, esa tendencia a aparecer y a desaparecer-.—Dale, reite. Haceme acordar de lo patético que soy, de lo inútil que debería sentirme y del futuro que no tengo.—escuchar tantas palabras salir de alguien tam callado era, sin duda, sorprendente. Sin embargo, no sintió nada al oírlo penar su vida. Conteniendo sus risotadas, se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con él. Deslizó sus manos por su delicada cintura, Martín se dejó reposar contra él, el peso de ambos siendo sostenido por el castaño. Lo mantuvo cerca, lo suficientemente como para poder susurrar en su oído.

—Eres tan patético, deberías sentirte inútil, no tienes futuro.

El silencio se hizo eterno. El castaño se alejó lentamente, las manos de Martín se sostuvieron alzadas mientras que lo veía partir. Le obsequió una última mirada indiferente y marchó hacia la puerta con el llanto de Martín como compas. Fue cuando llegó a la puerta que los ruidos cesaron. Algo confundido, se dio la vuelta solo para hallarse con la nada misma. No había rastros de Martín en el balcón mas que el recuerdo de su sufrir y un grito que se hacía cada vez más lejano.

 

Manuel optó por salir del departamento antes de oír el cuerpo de su pasado amante, quien estaba sucumbido en el horror que es la depresión, estrellarse contra la vereda.

 


End file.
